Subjugation
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: For centuries a single kitsune has lived in peace at the mountain's base; the creature serving as a nearby villages guardian deity. It rarely left its shrine and when it did it was always gentle towards those who crossed its path. But with the once benign spirit growing more malevolent by the day, it's the Black Order's job to step in and put an end to it - by any means necessary.


**Should I be posting a new fic on here?**

 **Probably not.**

 **Am I doing that anyway?**

 **Well... Yes and no.**

 **Little explanation for this; this is actually a fic my friend Atsuma-1 and I are co-writing. This was actually already posted on our partner account – before I revised it – but... neither of us can actually remember the password to access that account anymore ^_^" So it's being moved to here.**

 **Hopefully you guys like it!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains death and quite a bit of gore.**

 **S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Silver eyes gleamed, satisfaction clear in the large hues as the massive creature hovered over its latest kill. Snow white fur was streaked with red, gore clumping together sections of silky fur and streaking it's muzzle. A large tongue flicked from between dark lips and grizzly fangs, licking at the crimson stain over black arrow-like markings that rested on its left shoulder in a pattern almost resembling a solar burst.

The sound of snapping twigs reached its ears from the shallower parts of the forest, causing the appendages to perk, glowing hues turning in the direction of the sound in agitated curiosity. The sounds of voices began to rise through the trees, repeatedly calling out a single name as torchlight started to appear in the distance.

A sound escaped the creatures throat, indistinguishable between a scoff and a growl as it got to its feet. Its body gave a shake, muscles rippling and relaxing beneath thick fur, before it pounced over the bloodied form strewn atop countless seasons of growth and dead leaves, careful not to get any more blood on ivory fur. It landed lightly, paws barely making a sound as it got into a defensive crouch, the gore-streaked fur on its chest just brushing against dead leaves.

The light grew nearer, the golden glow just reaching the creature's alabaster fur and the villagers froze in place as they saw the massive beast. The sweet smell of fear began to permeate the air, giving rise to the creatures satisfaction and only growing as a growl vibrated low its throat, the sound filling the small clearing with the promise of death should one get too close.

Nine pale appendages writhed and twisted behind it, each moving independent of the others, and only adding to the fearsome image as its shadow mimicked the movements. The glow in its eyes grew brighter as the villagers began moving cautiously closer, and finally entered the clearing.

They were lead by a burly man that was unfamiliar to the beast's eyes, a sobbing woman held close, all but glued to his side side. Despite the threats, the creature didn't lunge as the humans grew closer, instead straightening out of its crouch. Lips pulled back, showing teeth as sharp as daggers in the mockery of a grin and in an instant all eyes went wide as it stepped aside, giving the villagers a clear view of its victim.

Fresh tears sprung to the woman's eyes, spilling free as she gasped for air, the life giving substance seeming to desert her for several long moments. Finally a scream split the air and she fell to her knees, no longer supported by the burly man's arm, her eyes locked firm on the bloodied form resting beside the creature's shadow.

Dead eyes stared back at her, a mouth gaping in a scream that had been silenced some time ago when teeth had sunk deep into a throat that was now little more than gaping wound – just one of the many that now littered the young woman's body where the beast had seen fit to sate its hunger.

Another scream split the air, the blood curdling sound only giving further satisfaction to the beast. The feeling all but danced in silvery eyes, and their owner didn't wait any longer before turning away and taking off deeper into the forest's darkness.

A single gun-shot echoed after it, accompanied by the sobs of the grieving mother and the pounding beat of the villagers giving chase.

But the creature was already gone, it's nine tails disappearing effortlessly into the shadows along with the rest of its gore-streaked fur.

 **S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

 **And with that the first chapter is completely revised.**

 **Thank you very much for reading, and we hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
